Last Stand Against Planet Meteo
by Lady Psychic
Summary: [One Shot] The Metamo Arc faces off against planet Meteo. What will be the outcome?


_Well, since there aren't too many Meteos fics, I decided to write one myself. Personally, I think Meteos has more story potential than other puzzle games like Tetris. Anyways, this is based off of a few of the endings as well as a few ideas of my own. I hope that whoever is reading this shall enjoy this story and maybe even review it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Meteos. Nintendo owns it._

**Last Stand Against Planet Meteo**

Deep into the darkness of space, a lone spaceship known as the Metamo Arc flew across the sea of stars. It was on a mission to destroy the evil planet Meteo. So far, the trip had gone smoothly despite the fact that they had several run-ins with groups of meteos. However, the Metamo Arc's tractor beam was able to successfully shoot them back into space. Still, the mission was far from over.

The Metamo Arc was one of the most advanced spaceships ever created. It was covered in strong metal plating in order to withstand a barrage of meteos. It also had a state of the art computer with an advanced A.I. program. The tractor beam was its main weapon and was quite effective in thwarting the meteos. It also had a large crew of one hundred and an experienced captain.

The only thing that the Metamo Arc didn't have was laser guns. Why? It was because laser beams were not effective against the meteos. Laser beam would just simply bounce off. That was why the military might of the planets was no match for a meteos invasion. It was possible that lasers could be effective against Planet Meteo itself, but it was almost impossible for any mere spaceship to get close enough. So, the engineers of the Metamo Arc left out the laser guns in favor of a powerful tractor beam.

Inside of the Metamo Arc, the captain was sitting in his seat and was looking at the monitors. He and his crew had been traveling the vest galaxy for several days. It was only a short time before they would reach their destination.

"Computer", said the captain in a firm voice. Suddenly, one of the monitors went fuzzy and a face appeared on it. "Yes, captain?" replied the computer in a deep female voice. The captain asked, "How long until we reach Planet Meteo?" After a slight pause, the computer answered, "Planet Meteo will come into view in approximately 31 minutes and 57 seconds. Do you want anything else, captain?" "No, that will be all", replied the captain as he dismissed the computer.

So, the Metamo Arc continued to travel within the vast darkness of space for several more minutes. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. Perhaps it was too quiet. Suddenly, a crew member stood up and interrupted the silence by shouting, "There it is!" The captain and the rest of the crew turned their attention to the large window and the monitor. They all realized that they had finally reached their destination.

It was the one and only Planet Meteo.

Planet Meteo was very easy to identify. It looked like a giant evil eye floating in the middle of space. There was a large ring of meteos that was surrounding the planet. It was because of the ring of meteos that no spaceship could come close enough to harm it. However, since the Metamo Arc had a tractor beam, it could get through the meteos and even use them against Meteo itself.

As the Metamo Arc approached the planet, Meteo focused its gaze upon the spaceship. It was as if the planet could actually see the spaceship coming. The meteos ring around the planet began to shift, and meteos started to fly out of it towards the Metamo Arc.

"Alright everybody, this is it! Prepare to engage!" shouted the captain. The crew quickly took their positions and the tractor beam was activated. "Captain, the tractor beam's energy level is now at 100", stated the computer. "Good. Now everyone, brace yourselves for battle!" said the captain.

One by one, the meteos began to rain down upon the Metamo Arc. The spaceship's tractor beam moved the meteos until three of the same type were lined up. Then the meteos ignited and launched towards Planet Meteo, carrying all of the meteos that were on top of the ignited ones. At first, everything seemed to go smoothly, but as more meteos were launched back at Planet Meteo, it seemed to get angry.

Suddenly, the meteos started moving at a faster pace. Then, large gobs of meteos soon followed. Fortunately, the tractor beam was still able to keep up but the crew began working more vigorously. As the meteos seemed to move even faster, everyone on the Metamo Arc began to sweat bullets. Then, to everybody's horror, a large wall of meteos came towards them. No matter how fast they were firing the tractor beam, they were still overwhelmed by the onslaught of meteos.

"Captain, what are we going to do? At this rate, the ship will explode!" shouted one of the crew members. 'Good question', thought the captain, who was also beginning to worry about the fate of the mission. The captain found himself in deep thought, even as the Metamo Arc began to shake from the pressure of the meteos. He had a wife and two kids back at his home planet. What would happen to his family if he failed his mission? He had promised his wife and kids that he would return home after defeating Planet Meteo and he intended to keep his promise.

"Computer, give me manual control of the tractor beam now!" ordered the captain. Once he was able to manually control the tractor beam, the captain quickly used it to match up meteos towards the bottom of the rapidly growing pile. The meteos ignited, but it wasn't enough thrust to launch the pile. The captain quickly matched up some more meteos, but it still wasn't enough. Finally, the captain was able to fully launch the large pile of meteos on his third attempt.

When the large group of meteos hit Meteo, the planet made a noise that sounded like a shriek. Suddenly, the ring of meteos around the planet dispersed in different directions. The meteos that were headed towards the Metamo Arc began to veer to many different directions. It was as if Planet Meteo no longer had control over the meteos. The planet itself seemed to be reeling in pain and had apparently taken a large amount of damage. One more attack was all that was needed to end the threat of Planet Meteo once and for all.

However, as the captain began to move the tractor beam one more time, an explosion suddenly occurred. The whole spaceship shook violently, and when the captain tried to move the tractor beam nothing happened. In fact, the tractor beam itself had shut down. "Captain, the tractor beam has overheated and is currently malfunctioning", stated the computer. 'Damn', thought the captain in frustration. They were so close to defeating Planet Meteo, but now they had no way to defeat it. If they turned back now to go to the nearest planet to repair the tractor beam, the Meteo would regain health and they would have to start all over again.

Starting over wouldn't have been so bad if they had more time. However, the planet that the captain and the crew came from had been under attack by the meteos for several weeks. The meteos crushed the people it fell upon and had begun to drain the life from the planet. If the onslaught continued for too much longer, then the home planet of the Metamo Arc's crew would be devastated or even destroyed. It was the fate that had occurred to many other planets in the solar system. The only hope was the Metamo Arc, and now, even that hope was fading.

Still, the captain refused to give up. His family was waiting for him and he couldn't let them down. But what could he do? The tractor beam was malfunctioning and the Metamo Arc didn't have lasers. He would have rammed the ship into Meteo itself, but he couldn't bring himself to put the crew in a dangerous and potentially fatal situation. Besides, it probably wouldn't have worked anyways.

Suddenly, the captain's deep thoughts were interrupted when the computer said, "Captain, there is a ship approaching from the left. My sensors indicate that there are many other ships approaching as well." Sure enough, a battleship suddenly appeared and started shooting at Planet Meteo. Because the battle with the Metamo Arc had mostly destroyed the meteos ring, there was no way for Meteo to defend itself from the laser attacks. Soon, a barrage of many lasers joined the fray as a group of battleships from various planets arrived on the scene. The captain sighed in relief when he realized that his prayers had been answered and backup had finally arrived.

After being pummeled by lasers for several minutes, Meteo let out a high pitched screech and began to shake violently. Tiny explosions occurred upon the planet's surface as it became increasingly unstable. Suddenly, the whole planet was engulfed in a bright light. Realizing that Meteo was about to explode, the Metamo Arc and the many battleships quickly turned around, turned on their booster engines up to full power, and retreated as fast as they could. The spaceships barely managed to escape before Meteo exploded with a large sonic boom. When the light from the explosion faded, there was nothing left of Planet Meteo except for a small amount of space dust.

The crew of the Metamo Arc began to celebrate when the destruction of Meteo was confirmed. Some crew members began to dance and sing, while other cried tears of joy. As for the captain, he sat quietly in his chair and looked longingly at a picture of his family. Even though he loved the adventure, the only thing that he and many of the crew members wanted now was to see their loved ones again.

Now that Meteo was destroyed, they could return to their home planet.

When the Metamo Arc landed on its final destination, it was immediately swamped by a large welcoming committee. The crowd cheered as the crew disembarked from the ship. As the captain looked into the sea of people, he noticed a pair of arms waving at him. It didn't take him long to realize that it was his wife. The captain began to push his way towards his wife and eventually was reunited with her. A few minutes later, they left hand in hand on their way home.

The years went by and the surviving planets began to rebuild themselves. The meteos that were left on the planets eventually dissolved due to the fact that Meteo had been destroyed. Though it took a while, the life force that had been absorbed by the meteos slowly returned. Still, it was a long time before the planets were anywhere close to being back to the way they were before the war with Meteo.

The former captain of the Metamo Arc lived the rest of his life in peace with his family. He was happy that there was a bright future in store for his children and grandchildren. Ever since the war with Meteo was over, the planets had been in friendlier terms with each other. The whole solar system seemed to be a peaceful utopia now. However, the captain knew that not everything was as it seemed.

The ex-captain was curious why neither he nor any of the other crew members got a medal or some sort of acknowledgment for fighting Meteo. It wasn't that he wanted a medal. He faced Meteo for the sole purpose of ensuring his family's safety and didn't wish for an award. Still, he thought it was very odd that nobody got one.

Then, one by one, the planets disavowed any knowledge that the planet Meteo ever existed in the first place. As time passed, the general public began to forget about Meteo, the meteos, and the Metamo Arc. Even the former captain started to loose his memories. It was as if the history of Meteo and the Metamo Arc was being erased.

The fact that everyone was forgetting the war against Meteo disturbed the ex-captain. He believed that history, both good and bad, should never be forgotten. So, the ex-captain went on a quest to find out what happen to the Metamo Arc. It took a while because most of the information about the Metamo Arc had been erased, but he eventually found out where it was.

A few days later, the former captain took his grandchildren and went to the place where the Metamo Arc was left at. He was dismayed to find out that the Metamo Arc was in the middle of a junkyard. The once glorious spaceship was now covered in filth and rust. There was trash and junk littered all around the ship. The ex-captain wondered if the computer still worked. Although the computer was an emotionless machine, he still wished to hear its voice at least one last time just to remember the good old days. Unfortunately, he would never find out because the doors were jammed shut by the rust.

After hearing his grandchildren start to complain, the former captain turned towards them. He quieted them down and explained why they were in the junkyard and the importance of the run-down ship. Then, he began to tell the tale of the Metamo Arc and the last stand against Planet Meteo. The ex-captain could only hope that his story would be passed down through out the generations and that history would not be totally forgotten.


End file.
